


Chimera

by Megy_freak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanfiction, chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megy_freak/pseuds/Megy_freak
Summary: A man-made chimera is being watched over by a researcher and as the time progresses between them, the deeper the secrets are.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“He is staring. Rephrase; observing. He is walking my direction. Stops. Placing his hand on the glass. I do nothing. He continues to watch. He tilts his head questioningly. His eyes as bright as gold. Staring. Stop. He turns his head behind him and surveys the location. He runs. Stop. He looks back at me. Stop. He proceeds to run his way.” Today’s recording was done specifically to keep track of how much Hinata has progressed after the operation. Aone signs the document on the podium where his recordings are being kept. Pressing his thumb as fingerprint to secure them locked and safe. He then tapped on the panel to shut the glass window into a wall, exited the faculty and called it a day.

He drove his car for about 30 minutes to the city top to watch over his favorite scenery of the bright night of his home city of the early years of 3025. Holding the coffee in his left hand, he checked the info for today’s recording with his phone. Another window popped up showing live broadcast from Hinata’s cage. The little experiment staring back at the surveillance camera with curiosity. Aone chuckled as he felt his cheeks flush red and warm despite the cold air breezing through. “Don’t trust little devils who knows what you’re doing.” He laughed as himself leaning on his car while watching the chimera prance around. He felt cold by the time he closed his phone and decided today’s work is done. He drove home and checked the empty looking apartment. No decorations, no extra baggages. Just the basic apparatus and a laptop sitting on the desk. He walked over to the shower to make himself ready for sleep. But before doing so, he checked the mails from his colleagues. Tooru Oikawa, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Koushi Sugawara, Koutarou Bokuto, Keiji Akaashi, and Yuuji Terushima. Messages inviting him to a celebration for Hinata’s recovery from the experiment and the successful operation turning him into a controllable mammal. He declined all of them. Proceeded to his daily diary.

“Year 3025, Day 213, Wings; working. Tails; Attentive. Eyes; alert. Claws; sharp. Notes; Walking with only two legs and loves staring contests.” After writing his memo, he shut down the operative machine and went to sleep.

Woken up by banging, he lazily wobbled to the door. Sugawara showed up in the intercom. Time is 0200 and he wondered what could be the problem.

“Yes…?”

“AONE!!! YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK!!! HINATA!!! HE-!”

Once he heard his subject’s name, he didn’t even bother to put on any work clothes. Picking up a coat and his keys, he ran outside and drove hastily to the laboratory. As a faculty of supreme secret foundation, many doors were passed with extreme security keeping. Biometric safe doors and giant alloy gates with atom per atom scanning poles. They finally reached their destination. A wild scene surprised their sense of sight. The glass cage open and Hinata sitting innocently in the middle with his other comrade dead. His mouth bleeding as well as his body. Fresh scars could be found from his back and front torso. The glass smeared with blood.

K Ee P    EYe S oN M E, A~OnE.

Aone came closer near the glass cage. He touched and traced the lines of his name. “Fascinating.” He murmured to himself but Sugawara heard it.

“Are you NUTS!!!??”

“This is the first time he tried to communicate with us.” He felt adrenaline run around his blood and rushed to his desk to open the floating panel turning on his recording device. The panel followed him around the room as he continued to dictate his finds.

“Specimen Hinata; Recording #0520, Day 61, He noticed my presence. He probably had a fight with other subject. Will recheck cameras later. He wrote the following message on the glass window “ _Keep eyes on me, Aone_ ”. Seems to have a part human; part animals brain. First time communicating with others.” Intrigued by the find, he walked closer to the glass window and Hinata came closer as well. He put his hand on the wall and Hinata did so. “Interactive and observant. VERY observant.”

While recording the specimen, Sugawara cut in. “You can’t! You should stop! Stop before it gets too much.” He protested. He grabbed Aone’s hand that was touching the wall and suddenly Hinata got rowdy banging on the window.

“Possessive and triggered easily via “human” jealousy.” He continued to record and whipped away Sugawara’s hand. “I’m trying to do my job here, Sugawara. And this is my keep. You shouldn’t cut in like that.”

Sugawara felt humiliated as he exited the faculty leaving Aone alone with his specimen. He sat by the window and checked the communicative apparatus inside the cage. A controllable robot of hands. Connecting the wires against his hands, he felt electricity run through them as he moved his hands up and down and looked if the device was working. He then moved the robot closer and gave the subject a pat on the head. Innocent smile despite the horrific atmosphere. A giant glass cage in front and his desk behind him. He laughed at the sight. Alone.

“Do you still remember me?” he called out on the intercom for Hinata as he can hear sounds from the cage.

“A~oN…E” he played with the body of his victim. Gouging out the eyes and cutting the tails with his teeth. “MEeseD Me? I iS… HinATa!! HaPPY… I fLY!” opening the wings behind him, he dashed up in the air and his wings uncontrollably slammed his small body against all platforms and objects. Taping all that was happening, he felt happy when his subject finally noticed him. He grinned and laughed at the scene. Despite the small body, Hinata has great stability, strength and power. He ran around the cage showing all kinds of different things he found. He rolled a ball over to the glass and Aone’s face twisted in misery. He saw an irrefutable thought. Where all of them were friends. The center of attention; Hinata. Cheerful, everyone’s sun, the god of jumps and wings that could lift the skies. He staggered away from the glass and Hinata came close to the window once more and observed the other man writhe. Aone’s left supporting his head and his right leaning against the desk. He felt dizzy from the lack of sleep and adrenaline inducement so he decided to nap on his desk that’s facing the cage. He dimmed all the light and went to sleep. He bent down and covered his face with his arms and took a nap.

Another banging forced open his eyes. The time counted 0418 and he looked up seeing as Hinata was being dragged away by two faculty keepers. Scared, he panicked and pressed the button to locked the cage from outside. The keepers were locked in and with Hinata’s strength, he got away only to come back down with his claw-like nails and slashed open both the keepers’ throats. He panicked and turned his head to Aone’s direction. He mouthed words.

“HeeLp… aOnE!!!” he screamed into the intercom as he scratched his bloody nails on the glass. “Let OuT HinATa!!! mEe, WaNT FlY hiGH!!” begging while screaming, he couldn’t let anything befall on his experiment. But he won’t let him escape yet either.

“I’m sorry, Hinata. Not yet.”

“Yet?” Oikawa peeked into the room followed by Ushijima and Sugawara. He interrogated Aone as he came closer to the desk. “We must dispose of him now. He is regaining control over his controller. We cannot let history repeat itself and so we must dispose of him now.”

“Why do you have to?” Aone turns the panel away from the Oikawa. “He is my subject. I choose whatever happens to him.”

“Yes, but… I am the head director. I assigned you to this job.” Oikawa deflects the question. “Now, I’ll make you a new one to observe. Let me dispose him. Open the gate.”

“Make a new one?”

“Yes, a new subject for you.” Oikawa exclaimed. “I have a lot of rare specimen that you can observe. Surely forgetting one isn’t that bad, right?”

“What do you mean? I won’t open the gate unless you tell me a reason why you want him dead.”

“He regained too much of his past’s memories. If I can’t dispose of him, Then I will re-erase his memories.” Oikawa seemed pained to the thought of killing his creations. “Anyways, open the gate.”

Aone tapped on his panel opening the gate to Hinata’s cage. Oikawa trudged in and Hinata calmly came close to Oikawa.

“OiKAWa…. KiNG!!!” he muttered as he jumped up and down before clinging down Oikawa’s legs. “KaGeyAMA IdIOt? HaHaHa! JuMP!!! JuMP!!!”

Oikawa teared up before petting Hinata on the head. Hinata brushed his head against Oikawa’s leg and he looked up only to see a needle hit the base of his neck. Very sudden. Hinata writhe in agony at the pain of needle piercing through his skin. The blue liquid dripped from the deep wound and Hinata screamed away uncontrollably banging himself on the walls of his terrarium.

“KiNG!!! HEeeElp!!! MeE Ple-ASe!!!” finally, hinata hit the ground and stopped moving. Paralyzed and finally quiet. He finished mumbling words before his eyes went out of focus. Oikawa, Aone and Sugawara. All quietly crying their eyes out. Ushijima watched from the distance and exited the scene to find a bag. Oikawa got up, dried his eyes and turned back before picking up the limp body of Hinata.

“He will roam the forests forever.” He announced as Ushijima came back with a sleeping pod. They placed Hinata inside and took the chopper to the nearest jungle. They left him under a tree and said their farewell.

“Mighty Crow! Lift your wings and fly. Fly high where no one can ever reach you.” Oikawa kissed Hinata’s forehead before turning back into the transportation.

“Hinata, you are the worthiest opponent I’ve ever encountered. Good luck on your future fights.” Ushijima lifted Hinata’s limp hand and kissed the back of it before going back to the aircraft with Oikawa.

“My crow, Good night.” Sugawara’s choked out words made it away as he ran back into the aircraft. They waited for the caretaker to say his good byes.

“I don’t know you. Or more like I can’t remember you. I’m sorry. All I could do is watch you and do my job. If we could ever meet again, will you remember me as the guy who forgot you or the guy who tried to protect you. In any case, I want you to remember my name.” He kissed Hinata’s cheeks and resumed his speech. “Come find me if you need help.”

He turned around and ready to leave the area. He looked back once more and proceeded to the aircraft. He closed his eyes when the transportation carried them upwards into the sky.

Hinata’s eyes flickered open right after the others left. He left the pod and watched the transportation leave. He stared at the skies before muttering words to himself.

“I…FiND yOu…” he said as he roamed the jungle for possible survival needs.

2 years later, the four researchers went back to the area, vines and trees swallowed the pod where they left Hinata. But Hinata wasn’t inside.

“You came for my help?” Surprised, they all flicked their heads towards the sound and saw Hinata walking up to them. They ran up to him and hugged him tight. He giggled and waited until they broke off the latch. Smiling innocently, he teased the four of them in a jokingly manner. He raised his hand showing a sphere-shaped object and grinned. “I remember everything now. And I won against all of you, huh?”


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's thoughts before his altered self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming angst...

 “ _Quiet as always. It’s been a millennium. My limbs frozen, my heart stopped and my brain connected to wirings to keep it intact against my ice-cold body. Why am I still alive again? Oh, right! I am being kept in this ice cage to preserve my monstrous ability. Please, wake me up soon. My eyes glued via ice, my muscles creaking through the crystals formed inside my pod. Somebody is taking me out of the pod. Finally. I can breathe the fresh air of ‘future’._

_Wait,_

_WHAT!!?_

_NO!!_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO OF MY BODY! I AM AWARE OF WHAT’S HAPPENING. BUT WHY THE NEEDLES!? WHY THE WIRINGS?_

**_Why the knives, scalpels and what’s with those liquids?! Get them AWAY from me! No! Let go! I can’t stand this. You don’t have my permission!_ **

_Let go! No, please…let my helpless body go. At least let me move one last time in this body. Please…PlE..Ase----_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person perspective incoming soon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this is angst but I was very angry for not explaining the plot holes. If I get enough time, then I'll write them down.


End file.
